


Naptime

by rainbeau



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Eventual Smut, Leader Kim Hanbin | B.I, M/M, Two Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeau/pseuds/rainbeau
Summary: "What did you say?" Hanbin seethed."I said," Junhoe said moving closer to Hanbin in an attempt to use his height to his advantage, "Its 1am in the morning and we are all tired. We aren't dancing machines, we need sleep and food to function!"They were face to face now. Junhoe towering over Hanbin, scowling down. Hanbin wasn't fazed by the height difference being used to it for years."You can sleep and eat whatever you want after our comeback!"





	Naptime

"Leave him alone, Hanbin" Junhoe commanded.

The entire practice room went silent. The shock could be seen on each member's face, none of them making eye contact with the two anymore. Junhoe knew he shouldn't challenge Hanbin when he was in beast mode but he was fed up. He understood the boy was a perfectionist but Yunhyeong was half asleep and obviously not able to completely grasp the dance move in that condition. 

Junhoe knew that their comeback was in one month, he also knew it was their first comeback in a while. But its currently 1am in the freaking morning and honestly all he wanted, no needed, was some rest. Judging by the sloppy mistakes they were all making he knew the others needed it too. 

Bobby was trying to fight through his tired state like the happy camper he always pretends to be. Donghyuk and Chanwoo just didn't know how exactly to tell their leader they weren't robots. Jinhwan was trying to drop subtle hints that they needed to get to the dorm but they went ignored. And Yunhyeong, who was feeling it the worst, was just too scared to not obey King Hanbin.

This left Junhoe, the only member with some backbone, to try and do  _something_.

"What did you say?" Hanbin seethed.

"I  _said,_ " Junhoe said moving closer to Hanbin in an attempt to use his height to his advantage, "Its 1am in the morning and we are all tired. We aren't dancing machines, we need sleep and food to function!"

They were face to face now. Junhoe towering over Hanbin, scowling down. Hanbin wasn't fazed by the height difference being used to it for years. 

"You can sleep and eat whatever you want after our comeback!"

Seriously? Junhoe scoffed and pushed past the other as he stormed out of the practice room and to the dorm. The look of stupor on Hanbin's face as he left was enough to distract him from his imminent regret. As he walked back to the dorm however that regret hit him full force. Maybe he shouldn't have stormed out like that? He knew his pride would keep him from apologizing to Hanbin, the others knew it too.

An hour later, the rest of IKon came back to the dorm. All expressing how tired they were, not even bothering to take showers. Junhoe who pretended to be asleep because the remorse of what he had done kept him from actually falling asleep, heard it all.

Fuck.

 

The next day Junhoe woke to the sweet smell of Donghyuk's cooking. As he entered the kitchen, he mentally prepared himself for the sour passive aggressive looks he'll earn from Hanbin. Sighing in relief, he realized Hanbin wasn't there, probably in the studio. Never before has he been grateful for Hanbin's workaholic tendencies.

The only people in the kitchen right now were Donghyuk, Chanwoo and Jinhwan.

"Good Mor-"

"You need to apologize." Donghyuk stated, not even sparing him a glance or bothering with some  _manners_ as he made them breakfast.

Great.

"I was just saying what we all were thinking, come on" the maknae responded, "We were tired..."

Jinhwan interrupted, "Donghyuk is right. Hanbin only wants whats best for Ikon. You know how he gets when he really wants something. What you said really made him question himself as a leader."

Question himself as a leader? Hanbin was one of the best leaders he could ask for. Sure he was a bit eccentric but it always led to great results. Junhoe knew this and he knew everyone else did too. Ok, so maybe last night he was a bit rude but he was tired dammit. And a tired Junhoe is a mean Junhoe.

"Yea," Chanwoo murmured, "After you walked out he kinda just zoned out. Like he was there but not really you know?"

Junhoe felt a little bit guilty now. 

"Can I atleast eat breakfast first?"

"No." the three said in unison.

 

 

Junhoe found Hanbin exactly where he thought he would be, the studio. Hesistantly, he knocked the door. If he was going to apologize he might as well start off strong.

"I ate breakfast already, Chanwoo!" Hanbin shouted, not looking up.

Well it was now or never, "Its Junhoe."

Junhoe watched the shock flash briefly across his face before it was schooled into a neutral expression. Momentarily he wondered if Hanbin knew how expressive he was even when he tried not to be.

"Oh." Hanbin whispered, "What is it?"

It bothered him how the other didn't spare him a glance, preferring to keep his eyes glued to his monitor screen.

"About yesterday...I wanted to apologize. Honestly what I said was out of line and I shouldn't have walked out like that. You're a great a leader, a bit of a perfectionist and a workaholic , but still a really good leader and I um...appreciate the effort you put in."

"Okay," Hanbin mumbled.

Okay!? Really? Didn't he realize how hard it was for Junhoe to swallow his pride and tell him that? Damn, he knew he shouldn't have bothered with this damn apology. Clearly Hanbin was fine without it. Curse Donghyuk and Jinhwan and Chanwoo for making him feel guilty for no reason. Suddenly, extremely angry that Hanbin still wouldn't look him in the eye he grabbed his shoulders.

The sight before him nearly made him do a double take.

Hanbin looked like a corpse risen from the dead. His face was pale, bags more prominent than Junhoe has ever seen. His lips were extremely dry and cracked, a sign of dehydration. His eyes were dazed, not focusing well. 

"Hanbin..." Junhoe started concerned, "When was the last time you got more than two hours of sleep?"

"I don't need more than two hours of sleep..." Hanbin looked sheepish, as if he also knew how idiotic he sounded.

"Hanbin!"

Said boy squirmed under the intense gaze. He tried to peel Junhoe's hands off him but the other boy wouldn't budge. Suddenly a very 'manly' shriek left Hanbin as he was unceremoniously tossed over the larger boy's shoulder.

"JUNHOE!" Hanbin shouted, "Put me down!"

Junhoe ignored him. He walked out of the studio ignoring the strange looks from the other idols and pdnim. Hanbin needed rest, and Junhoe was going to make sure he got it. Upon entering the dorm, Junhoe pointedly ignored the confused looks from the other members.

"The fuck..." Bobby wondered aloud.

"This is what I meant by apologize, Junie!"

Standing infront of his and Jinhwan's shared dorm, Junhoe uttered words that would never be forgotten.

"Listen carefully, Hanbin and I are about to have hot passionate make up sex. Like majorly kinky, loud sex. I advise you to stay away from this room or out of the dorm if you plan to keep your innocence intact."

Hanbin struggled harder, blushing a deep shade of red. 

The other members froze. Donghyuk was the first to recover muttering a sly 'use protection'. That should do it.

Sighing, Junhoe locked himself along side Hanbin in his room. Gently (not really) he threw Hanbin on the bed with a small umph. Taking his shirt off,

"W-w-wait! Think about this! JUNHOE!"

"Oh shut up,"

Junhoe grabbed Hanbin's head and placed it on his bare chest. Running circles in the smaller's head in an effort to relax his beating heart. He could feel the tension leave Hanbin's body and his protests gradually stopped. Upon hearing even breathing and he knew the leader had finally fallen asleep. Junhoe fell asleep shortly after, with hopes that his stunt had worked and the other members had occupied themselves away from the dorm. He didn't want anything interrupting Hanbin's much needed sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
